


Amazement ∀ttraction

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Adventure, Amusement Parks, Androids, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Clones, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Stories, M/M, Other, Robots, Roller Coasters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: To cheer Ai up after losing the other Ignis, Roboppy hijacks Amazement Precious Park’s computer system so they can have the rides and games to themselves.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai| Ignis/Roboppy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Fujiki Yuusaku & Roboppy
Kudos: 1





	Amazement ∀ttraction

Amazement ∀ttraction

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

To cheer Ai up after losing the other Ignis, Roboppy hijacks Amazement Precious Park’s computer system so they can have the rides and games to themselves.

* * *

“Jeez, now where did Roboppy run off to? I _just_ got him the cotton candy he pestered me for!”

Tasteless human food.

Ai searched all over. The Wonder Wheel. The Mystic Manège. Rapid Racing. Horror House.

“If Roboppy doesn’t show himself soon, I’m eating this myself!”

“ANIKIIIIII!” an unmissable whine answered his ultimatum.

Suspended from Amazement Precious Park’s Ra-themed Cyclone Coaster, the car’s safety bar his only protection against plunging to a nonlethal, stream-worthy robo-death that’d go viral, was the silly AI.

“Why’s he up there? Did the roller coaster break down?”

He realized the ride operator he was talking to was one of his copies in a SOLtiS of its own. Self-obsession at its finest or worst, depending on who you asked.

Actually, don’t ask. He could do without Yusaku or Kusanagi or Zaizen or Go Onizuka or the Knights of Hanoi – anyone, probably – calling out his flaws.

The next Ai checked on him, Roboppy was bulleting through activities like Revolver’s Vullets, completely untroubled about a possible fall. At AI processing speed, he read the theme park’s full visitor’s guide, stuck scratch and sniff stickers in the sticker book he picked out at the gift shop, drank a large pop upside-down, and teased the goldfish in a plastic baggie Ai won from the goldfish scooping stall.

Not patient enough to stand around while his duplicates _didn’t_ get off their lazy butts to fix the mechanical problem, Ai launched his grappling hook toward the roller coaster track and pulleyed up there.

Roboppy hung by for Ai’s hand and wrist to connect back up.

“How you holding up, Roboppy?”

“I’m on top of the world! Take a look, Aniki!” He opened the sticker book so Ai could see. “Cool, huh? I created a fireplace scene, su!”

“You can’t smell those.”

“No, but it’s fun, su!”

“I don’t know why you got it in your head taking over a theme park was a good idea! These places are tourist traps, and considering your predicament at the moment, it’s a _genuine_ tourist trap!”

“You haven’t been very into it lately, so I determined we’d do something special, Aniki!”

That was true. He wasn’t really into it lately. And by “it,” Roboppy meant @X#@$@* (expressed in those exact symbols). What they did when Yusaku was at school, back when they lived with Yusaku.

“I’m a dirty old man!”

“Sometimes you are, su! Hah hah hah!” Roboppy buzzed. “I know I can’t replace Flame-san or the others, but I’ll try hard to make you happy, su!”

It was a loving thought.

Ai felt sad the Ignis had been erased. Roboppy felt sad nothing he did seemed to erase Ai’s guilt.

Together, they felt sad together.

Yet…

“You make me happy, Roboppy.”


End file.
